Art reproductions are widely used as wall decorations. Recently, waterproof art for hanging on walls of showers and bathtubs have been introduced. The art work can be portraits, paintings, still life or charts such as fanciful alphabets or games. The art work is generally lithographs on substrates such as paper that are degraded by contact with moisture.